1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a terminal-selective card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 18, a conventional all-in-one card connector 70 for compatibly accommodating multiple kinds of electronic cards includes a housing 71, several receiving rooms formed inside the housing 71 and partially overlapping for receiving the cards, and many groups of terminals mounted inside the housing 71 for electrical connection respectively with corresponding contact pins of different cards, for the purpose of transitional connection. Referring to FIG. 19, another conventional card connector 80 includes an injecting/ejecting device mounted inside a housing 81 thereof for securing an inserted card at a lockup position for access and then ejecting the card while the card is pushed further again.
However, all of the terminals of each of the aforesaid card connectors extend into the housing, while a card is inserted, the card is subject to interference with incompatible terminals. Some erroneous insertion actions of a card, such as insertion of an upside-down card, may incur short circuit and malfunction of the card connector, or worse, damage of the circuits because metallic parts of one of some cards contact some terminals, or damage of the terminals because of abnormal contact of the terminals.